Jacob Black and Rebecca Cullen: A Romance
by rebeccaLautner
Summary: What if Alice had another sister from before she was a vampire. What if said sister is now a vampire and in love with a werewolf? Find out what happens in this forbidden romance. I'm seeing how well this does, if it gets a lot of reviews, I'll keep it up.
1. Vampire and ShapeShifter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT! I ONLY OWN THE SONG! I WROTE IT!

Applause filled the coffee house. There on the stage stood a girl who appeared to be around the age of nineteen. She had brown hair that fell past her chest, brown eyes, and fair skin. She gave her guitar to Carlisle and walked over to the rest of the Cullen group; Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and Alice. Alice danced over and hugged her. "You were great!"

The girl laughed and said, "Thanks, I'm glad you were here." The girl hugged Alice one more time.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alice asked with a smile.

"You were impeccable" Edward stated as he wrapped his arm around his wife, Bella, who replied, "There you go again talking like you're from the 1900's." He laughed. "But you were very good!"

"Thanks, the girl muffled modestly.

"I think the crowd would agree with that. Rebecca, they want you to do an encore." Carlisle said walking up and putting his arm around Esme.

"Um, okay." Rebecca Brandon said as she walked onto the stage. She picked up her guitar and began to strum. She sang:

_Sometimes, life gets tougher _

_You want me to walk away_

_How can this get any rougher_

_I want to go but that's not my way. _

_You think I don't know_

_What I'm sayin' _

_But with your actions_

_You'll be payin' _

_  
Was I nothing at all_

_Maybe I'm just that small_

_So small you'll never see _

_Oh you'll never see the real me_

_I fell so hard for you_

_I thought you did too_

_I guess you'll never understand_

_How amazing I am_

A guy around the same age as Rebecca walked into the coffee house and sat down at the Cullen's table. He hugged Bella and followed her gaze up to the stage. He stared at Rebecca like she was something he had ever seen before, to him, like she was perfect. Bella nudge Alice and smiled, so did Alice.

_I wish that you weren't here_

_It hurts that you're always near_

_My heart is breaking into a million pieces_

_I keep askin' "Will it ever mend?"_

_But I know I'll be okay_

_Oh, I'll be okay, someday_

_I will move on and find someone new_

_Someone who will see, oh who will see_

_The Real Me!_

Again, applause filled the house. Rebecca jumped off stage and walked over to the Cullens. Carlisle took her guitar and went to put it in the car. Bella jumped up and walked over to Rebecca. She pulled her over to the guy and said, "Becks, this is my good friend-" Edward growled, Bella ignored. "Jacob. Jacob this is Alice's sister, Rebecca. She in her second year of college as well."

"Hey!" Jacob said, shaking Rebecca's hand.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Rebecca said as she blushed. Jacob still hadn't let her hand go.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Still holding her hand.

"You can let go of my hand now." She said with a laugh. He looked down and said, "Oh sorry." He let go.

"So do you want to get a coffee or something?" Jacob asked.

Rebecca smiled, "Sure. Sounds good." Jacob smiled and they walked over to the counter.

"So do you come here often?" He asked.

"Pick-up line?" She laughed. He was falling in love with her laugh.

"I guess you're too smart to fall for that." He laughed. They ordered their coffee and walked to an empty table. They began talking about their lives and everything that they enjoyed. "I never knew Alice had another sister."

"Yeah. But, I'm her real sister." Rebecca said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wait, how? Alice is from the early 1900's. You can't be unless you were a-" He looked at her.

"Vampire."

* * *

Hey ya'll what did you think?

I'm just putting this up to see how well liked this is. If it is liked, I'll continue, if not, then I shall delete. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne


	2. Talks with Brothers & NOs from sisters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

A.N: Ha, ha I wanted some big brother action from Edward and Emmett! Hope ya like it!

* * *

"So you're telling me that you're a vampire?" Jacob asked Rebecca as she looked at him with a nervous expression on her face.

Rebecca nodded and replied. "Yes, I am. And I'm guessing by the excess hair on your arms that you're a werewolf?"

"Shape-shifter." He corrected.

"Oh, sorry. So you're a shape-shifter."

"Yeah. So you know that we're supposed to be enemies, right?" He asked her. An expression of guilt and sadness crossed his face. '_God! Why does she have to be a vampire? She's so gorgeous!_'

Rebecca laughed. He looked at her. "Sorry," she said.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I can read your mind. And I'm not gorgeous." She stated, looking down.

"So, that's your gift."

"That and I can see the future."

"So like a combination between Edward and Alice?" He asked. She nodded still looking down.

"Yeah. It only seems right that I would get the same power as my sister." She stated as she looked up. Her eyes had changed from Golden-Brown to a deep blue, and her long black hair had turned into short blonde hair. "I also can change my appearance."

"I guess that comes in handy," He said as she changed back into her regular form. "You probably think that that's gross. Don't you?"

"No, it's cool. I think its cool." He smiled. She smiled back and looked around.

"If we're supposed to hate each other, how come I don't want to?" She asked. He whipped his head up and looked at her.

"You what?" He asked.

"I don't want to hate you." She said. He smiled and noticed a scar on her neck. His smiled faded.

Pointing at it, he said, "Is that where-"

"I was bitten?" He nodded, "Yeah, it was. Alice did it, just incase you're wondering. She wouldn't let anyone else do it. You know." Jacob again nodded.

"So I was wondering, even though, we're supposed to be _enemies_, do you want to go to the movies or something. I mean, if you don't want to, we don't have to. But I'm just saying that I'd like to, you know, do something."

Rebecca laughed and was about to say yes, when-

"Hey Jake," Sam Ulley called, walking over to their table. He was with Embry and Seth. "We were about to head out to La Push. You coming?" He noticed Rebecca. "Oh hello." He reached out to shake her hand but Jacob grabbed it instead. Sam looked at him with an odd expression.

"She's got a cold." Rebecca looked at Jacob and smiled, silently thanking him for trying to keep her secret from the other shape-shifters.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. I'd shake you're hand, but yeah, like Jacob said, I have a cold." Rebecca said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm Sam, that's Embry, and the little one is Seth." Sam said. Seth gave Sam a disgusted look as he said this.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said. She gave Seth a sympathetic look and turned to Jacob and said, "I better go. They're probably waiting on me."

"Yeah, okay. Well it was nice talking to you. Hey give me your cell." Jacob said taking her iPhone from her and putting in his number, as she did the same with his.

"So, call me if you want to do something." He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Um, it was nice meeting you Sam. (Seth and Embry had gone to get some food.) Maybe I'll see you later." And with that she walked over to her sister and the rest of the Cullens. Jacob's eyes never left her, but his stare was broken when Sam said,

"She's a Cullen, isn't she?"

* * *

"So, you we're pretty talk-a-tive with the dog, weren't you?" Edward asked as they walked into the Cullen's house.

"I guess. He seems pretty cool. I just don't know about the fact that we're supposed to be enemies." Rebecca said as she sat down next to Edward on the couch. The rest of the Cullens were giving them their space so they could talk.

"C'mere kiddo." Edward said and he pulled Rebecca onto his lap. "Look, you know that you're my little sister. And I know that this is the time when I'm supposed to say that you're growing up now and that I need to accept that. But the thing is Becks; I can't do that. He's my enemy. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I think that you should do what you want, but not with him. I know that Alice and Bella are going to kill me for telling you this but, if you DO have a 'relationship' with Jacob, you need to know this. He imprinted Nessie." Rebecca's eyes widened. She knew what that term meant completely and she didn't underestimate its power. "However, as you know, there are different kinds of imprints. Nessie needed Jacob as a friend, as a protector. Not a lover. To my dismay, we thought that she would need him as a lover, but she didn't. You know Nessie. If she feels threatened, she fights for what she wants. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Edward. I know how to take care of myself. You and Alice and Emmett, and Dad taught me well. I can handle myself. And if I do date or be friends with Jacob and he turns out to be a jerk or hurts me in any way, you can come and beat him to a pulp, okay. I know what I want, and I want what you have with Bella, what Alice has with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie, Dad with Mom. I want that and I'm not going to stop until I get it. You know how strong I am physical and mental. And you know how well I can control my powers. Okay. I'll be fine."

"I know, but still, you've been my sister for what, almost a hundred years, and when you left, I missed being there to protect you. Alright? You know I know where you are at all times. So don't do anything stupid." He said getting up, kissing her forehead, and walking off.

"What do you-"?

"Nothing stupid." Emmett said walking down the stairs. "I know he's given you the talk, but now…it's my turn!" Rebecca looked as though she was just hit in the face with a brick. "Now, when two vampires really love each other…"

Rebecca threw her head back against the couch and screamed, "Oh, dear God!", while the rest of the Cullens could be heard laughing.

* * *

"Jacob, she is a vampire! No NO NO!" Jacob's sister Rachel Black said, pacing across the kitchen.

"Why not! You didn't mind Bella, and she's a vampire!" Jacob argued.

"Yeah, but she wasn't a vampire when we told you to go for her. She is NOW! You need a human! You're a human, Jake, not a blood-sucking leech. Do you understand me?"

Jacob looked at his dad for help, no luck. "Dad, if you just meet her. You'll really li-"

"Don't say I'll like her, because I doubt I will. She isn't one of us. She's one of them. It's wrong. Think about your great-grandfather. Think about the treaty. Think about the tribe. What good could come from this? None. Jake, I know you think you like her…but you never know. She's a vampire; everything about her draws you in. She's the predator, and you're the prey." Billy Black said to his son.

"We knew you were headed for trouble when you imprinted Nessie. Half vampire, half human. Ha, there shouldn't be such a thing." Rachel said as she jumped to sit on the counter.

"Rachel. Be nice." Billy said.

"Dad, Jacob's talking about dating a _vampire_." She spat the word like it was pure venom.

"Jacob, your sister's just a litt-where'd he go?" Jacob wasn't in the kitchen or anywhere in the house.

"Dad, what are we going to do about him?" Rachel asked, wheeling her father in to the living room.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Rebecca was sitting in the living room, listening to Emmett's _talk_, when her iPhone buzzed. She pulled it out and smiled at the message. It was from Jacob:

_And you are GORGEOUS._

_

* * *

_

_hey guys,_

_i hope you like the new chapter. I decided to make this a long story. so i hope that you enjoy. _

_Please, read and review. All comments are accepted, except negative. Please give advice. It is very much appreciated. _

_XOXO,_

_rebeccaJeanne_


	3. Getting Ready, 'You look Hot'

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

Rebecca smiled at Emmett. He looked at her with a weird look. "I just gave you the sex talk and you're smiling…Are you insane?" Emmett asked.

"No, I just got a text message from Jacob." Rebecca said as she set her phone down. It vibrated once and she picked it back up. She read the text and quickly replied yes. "Now, if you're done, I'm going on a date with Jacob."

"Becks, are you sure you want to do this?" Emmett asked her.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "I'm going to go change." She ran up the stairs and ran to her room. She couldn't find anything she wanted to wear, so she ran to Rosalie and Emmett's room. She knocked.

"Come in." Rosalie Cullen called through the door. She and Alice were playing cards on the bed when Rebecca walked in. "Hey Beck, what's up?"

"Well, I'm going on a date with Jacob and I don't know what to wear…and I was thinking that you could maybe help me find something to wear." Rebecca asked uneasily. She knew that Rosalie was very judgmental and she didn't want her to bash on Jacob.

"Rebecca Brandon Cullen, you think that I'm going to help you get ready for a date with a mutt?" Rosalie asked standing up.

"Rosalie, please! You and Alice have the best fashion sense in the whole family! I need you!" Rebecca begged.

"Ugh, fine! If you weren't my sister…" Rosalie said as she instructed Alice to get her make-up bag from the bathroom. Within a few minutes Rebecca was all dolled up. Rosalie walked down the stairs into the parlor. All of the guys were in there; Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. "Now boys, and Dad, Rebecca is going on her date tonight. And I would hope that you would give her the respect that she deserves. Now do you think that you can handle that?"

They all started to object. Rosalie gave them her signature evil eye and they all became quiet and silently agreed. Rebecca walked down the stairs and all of the men stood up. She was wearing dark wash jeans, black belted ruffled top, a black neck jacket, and some magenta wedges. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and her brown eyes looked beautiful with the pink eye shadow that Rosalie had applied under a thin layer of black eye liner. The guys, except Carlisle, had their mouths open and stared. Esme walked into the room and laughed at the boys expressions. She walked over to Edward, closed his mouth and then did the same with Emmett.

"Oh, honestly boys. You're going to get drool on my carpet. She's your sister!" Esme said, walking over and kissing Carlisle on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"You look, um, well, beautiful!" Edward said with a smile. He saw Bella walk in to the room and he went to put his arm around her. She had a look of panic on her face as she stared at Rebecca. "Bells, what is wrong?" He whispered.

"Follow me." Bella said, matching his whisper.

"Um, Becks. Let me know when Jacob gets here, I want to question him…okay, I'm coming!" He said to Rebecca and Bella. And with that he followed Bella out of the room. While Emmett said, "You look hot!" He earned a playful punch from Rosalie.

* * *

Edward sat on his and Bella's bed while she paced the room. "Bella, what's wrong?" He got up, grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the bed.

"We have a problem!" Bella said looking him in the eye.

"Are you sick?" He asked with concern.

"Honey, I'm immortal. I don't get sick…" She laughed at his face and kissed him, which he gladly accepted and deepened. "Renesmee is coming." She murmured into the kiss.

Edward broke the kiss and jumped up. "My baby's coming home?!?" He screamed. Then he realized something, "How is that a problem? Nessie is coming home!"

"One word, Jacob." Edward's eyes popped open.

"Rebecca."

* * *

Jacob walked up to the Cullen's door and took a deep breath. The words that his father and his sister had said, were filling his head. _'Do I care? No! I don't! She a person nonetheless. A gorgeous person at that.' _He knocked. Within a second, Emmett had opened the door.

"Dude." Emmett said with a tough voice. "You going to hurt my sister? Because if so, we can kill you with just one bite. And don't think I wont."

Jacob had a weird look on his face and stared at Emmett.

"Dude chill, I'm just messing with you. But I will hurt you if you hurt her." Emmett said as he let Jacob in.

"Emmett, don't scare him!" Alice said walking the room, arm in arm with Jasper.

"I'm not." Emmett argued.

"Mhm, sure you weren't." She walked over to Jacob, hugged him, and said, "HI Jacob!"

"Um, HI." Jacob said a little bit uncomfortable. Alice walked over to Rebecca and walked her over to Jacob. His mouth, like Rebecca's brothers', dropped. "You, um, you, well you look, WOW!"

Rebecca laughed, "Thanks, so do you do." Jacob was wearing a dress shirt over jeans and some green converses.

"Thanks," He said looking at her family who was sitting down in the living room pretending, badly, they weren't listening. "Maybe we should go."

"Yeah, before Edward comes!" Rebecca said with a nervous look.

"What do you mean: before Edward comes?" Jacob asked.

"He wants to question you."

"Yeah, we better go." Jacob forced a laugh. "Ready?" He offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted and nodded. They walked to the door and Jacob opened the door for her. They turned to exit, when all of a sudden; there stood Edward.

"Hey Jake, let's talk!"

* * *

Hey guess, how'd like this new chapter?

I thought that I would put the link to Rebecca's outfit! (:

but it didnt work here.

so check my profile!

ENJOY!

XOXO

rebeccaJeanne


	4. Questions, More Bro talks, and Cheating?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

"Uh, hey Edward, Jacob and I are going out, yeah, I so we're just going to go…uh, okay, see you guys later." Rebecca said, trying to step around her brother, but Edward was too hard to push away. She sighed and stepped back, grabbing Jacob's hand. Jacob looked at her and smiled.

"No, hand holding. And were you actually going to go out with him, _before_ I questioned him? Rebecca, you know better than that!" Edward stated walking into the house. He gently pushed Rebecca and Jacob apart and pulled Rebecca into the living room. "Now, Jacob, come sit. Let's talk."

"MOM!" Rebecca screamed. "Tell him to stop. It's not the early 1900's anymore!"

"Dear, he's just being the over protective brother you know and love." Esme said putting an arm around Rebecca.

"But-I mean-stop him!" Rebecca said, "Why do you have to interrogate him? I thought you two were at peace!"

"I'm just trying to find out what his intentions are with my little sister." Edward said, turning back to Jacob. "Okay, so why do you like my sister?"

"Uh, she's really pretty, gorgeous, actually. She's really out-going and I can be myself around her." Jacob said looking at Rebecca.

"How far have you gone with a girl?" Edward asked quickly, paying no attention to how Jacob has called his sister 'gorgeous' in front of her whole family.

"I-uh…." Jacob began.

"That far huh, we're you being safe? Any children we should know about?"

"EDWARD!" Rebecca screamed. "God, why can't you be like Dad, or Emmett, or Jasper? Huh? Well, do you see them tormenting the guy I like? They're cool about it. Why aren't you? Oh yeah, I know. They're not idiots, who are intent on ruining my life!" Rebecca had tears falling from her face, "God, look at me. Crying over you. I hate you Edward Cullen." And with that she ran out of the room.

_'Edward, can you honestly be that stupid?' _Alice's voice popped into Edward's head.

"Alice, I am trying to find out if he is good match for _my_ little sister." Edward said.

"Yeah, well, next time, be easier. Now, I'm going to make sure _my _sister is okay. Jacob, I'm sorry you have to deal with him." Alice said, walking away up the stairs.

"Edward, I think it's time you go and help your mother in the kitchen," Carlisle said pulling Edward up from the couch and walking him to the kitchen and then returning.

"Jacob, my son is just-" Carlisle began.

"No it's okay. He's just trying to protect his sister." Jacob said. He looked Carlisle in the eye, "I wont hurt her."

"We know that. Edward knows that."

The akward silence began.

---

"Becks," Alice said sitting down on the bed.

"What?" The pillow muffled Rebecca's voice.

"You know Edward's just being a protective big brother...you can't blame him. He loves you and he wants to protect you. Jacob's acting like it's not a big deal! You love Edward and you'll always be his little sister."

"Well he sure has a good way to show it. Why can't he just understand that I like Jacob? Is it so hard to understand? What, is it because he's a shape-shifter and I'm a vampire? Bella was a human! It's not fair! I really, really like him!" Rebecca erupted with more sobs. Alice pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Rebecca, I'm sure its not because he's a shape-shifter."

"You can come in now Edward," Rebecca said without looking up.

"You know, sometimes, I hate the fact that you can read minds…Rebecca, will you even look at me?" Edward questioned walking into the room.

"I'm thinking about it." Rebecca said, still looking down.

"Alice, can I talk to her for a second alone?" He asked and gave Alice a look and she got up and left. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Rebecca shook her head. Edward sat down next to her and lifted her head. "Don't hate me. I just want to protect you, everything that Alice said was true. I just want to make sure that you wont get hurt. I just don't want you to think that you're not worth anything less than the best. I love you, you're my baby sister! No, don't start crying, oh, please don't start crying!" Tears poured down Rebecca's face.

"Edward. You have to let me live my life. I know that you want to protect me and I can't blame you for that. I just want to be able to make my own decisions and find who the right guy is for me, by myself. Edward. I just want to live my life and be me. And if he doesn't like me for who I am, then he isn't the right guy, but I have to at lease see." Rebecca said. Edward lifted his hands to her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"You're a beautiful person, why wouldn't he like you?" Rebecca smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Edward." Edward smiled and hugged her harder.

"I love you too, Sis." They broke the hug and laughed. "Well, you better go down there and see if this guy is right for you." Rebecca again smiled and they walked downstairs.

---

"Nessie, I can't." Jacob said with a strong voice. He was standing in the Cullen's living room with Edward and Bella' daughter, Nessie. Nessie was pushing herself on Jacob, even though Jacob had told her that he couldn't.

"You imprinted on me, _not her_!" Nessie said, she had a temper and no one dared to neglect Nessie anything that she wanted.

"I know, but you only needed me as a friend, as a protector. I like her, and I want to see if she and I can be what I think we can be." Jacob said, silently begging for someone to come in and help him.

"I was stupid," Nessie said, advancing toward him. "I love you, Jacob. I need you. I want you. Be with me." She put her hands on his chest. He tried to push her off but she dug her nails into his skin.

"Nessie, I can't" He said.

"I don't care. You're just so hot." She said, crashing her lips onto his. Jacob tried and tried to force her off, but she was holding on to him with all of her strength.

'_If only Nessie wasn't a vampire. Damn strength,' _Jacob thought. He tried again to push her off, but he knew he didn't have any luck.

"Hm, so that's how you feel about what I am, a stupid strong thing?" A voice said. Nessie pulled away from Jacob.

"Oh, hi Daddy!" Nessie said, she ran over to hug Edward, but Edward backed away. Jacob turned to look at Edward. Edward had an anger-filled expression plastered on his face. Jacob looked to his right and he found the owner of the voice.

"Becka, this isn't what it looks like…she kissed me. Not the other way around…I was trying to-" Jacob stated.

"Save it Jacob. Edward was right about you." Rebecca looked at him with betrayal in her eyes. "Nessie. Can you honestly be more of a slut?" And with that, Rebecca walked off, to cry, to vent, and to wish that she had never met Jacob.

"God, can you say Drama Queen?" Nessie questioned as she walked back over to Jacob.

"Dog, you've lost my respect. Get out." Edward said looking at Jacob with the same betrayal that Rebecca had.

"Edward! I didn't kiss her! Please. Let me explain, to you and Rebecca." Jacob pleaded.

"I said, GET OUT!" Edward yelled. The rest of the Cullen's, except Rebecca, had run into the living room to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Edward. What is going on?" Esme asked. She looked at everyone and realized that Rebecca was missing. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Probably in her room, this mutt was kissing Nessie. Rebecca and I walked in on them. I knew I was right. Rebecca should have trusted me."

Emmett didn't need to hear anything more that 'Jacob kissing Nessie', for him to jump onto Jacob and punched him in the face.

"That's for cheating on my little sister." Emmett said as he continued to punch him. It took Carlisle and Jasper to get Emmett off of him.

"Renesmee Cullen how could you?" Edward asked her with hurt in his voice. "Is this how you act all the time?"

"Oh come on Daddy. I'm hot, no guy has ever said no to me, except the one I want. Jacob," Nessie said in a slutty tone.

"I don't want you Renesmee, I want Rebecca." Jacob said.

"Why do you want her, instead of me? She's not as hot as me."

"You right, because I wouldn't classify her as 'hot'. I'd classify her as 'gorgeous' _and_ 'beautiful' because that's what she is. And, because of you, I just lost her. So from now on, leave me alone, for good." Jacob said, as she started to walk over to the stairs.

"Jacob, where do you think you're going" Nessie demanded.

"To see if I can fix things with Rebecca. But thanks to you, I doubt I'll be able to." And with that, Jacob was up the stairs.

"Honestly, what does she have that I don't have? No talent, no boobs, she's butt ugly? God, Daddy, what's wrong with me."

Edward looked down at his daughter and in a sad, but strong voice, he said, "I love you Nessie, but right now, everything is wrong with you." Edward turned and left his daughter staring at his back, sobbing.

---

Will Jacob and Rebecca ever get together? What will Renesmee do to get with Jacob? Review and check back to find out.

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne


	5. Talks, Making up and SEX?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

"God, Rebecca! You're so stupid!" Rebecca muttered to herself as she paced her bedroom.

"You're not stupid…." A voice behind Rebecca said. She turned around and saw Jacob standing there.

"Get out," Rebecca said roughly.

"NO. Not until I get to explain," Jacob said looking at her with pleading eyes. She wanted to keep her cool but she broke down and cried.

"Why did you kiss her?" She sat down on her bed and placed her head in her hands.

"She kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her and when she was kissing me, I was thinking of you and how much I wanted to be kissing you! Rebecca I really like you and I want to at least see if we can date! Please, just give me a second chance." Jacob begged. "What do I have to do? I'll get down on my hands and knees. Just please give me a second chance."

"Okay." Rebecca said looking at him. She walked over to him and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked, "I have no objection to it, but what was that for?"

"Because I believe you!"

"That fast?" Jacob asked.

"I can read your mind. Jacob, just promise me, that Nessie is in your past and that I have a chance to be in your future."

"Rebecca, of course you have a part in my future. I wouldn't have it any other way. And Nessie is my past. Okay?"

"Okay." Rebecca said, before accepting another kiss from Jacob. Rebecca started backing towards her bed and broke apart from Jacob long enough to pull off her shirt, his shirt, her bra, and lay down on the bed. Jacob climbed on top of her and captured her lips again. Hormones raging, hands roaming, tongues wrestling; they lost themselves in each other. Hips grinding, moans, scratches down backs, and they separated, looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe we just did that," Rebecca laughed.

Jacob pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I know, but I'm glad we did," Rebecca smiled and Jacob returned it.

"Me too." She lifted up her head to kiss him again. "Jacob, maybe we should-it's not that I want to-my brothers…" Rebecca stammered.

Jacob understood, "Yeah, good idea." He got out of bed, put on his clothes and handed her hers. She got up and put on her jeans.

"You're staring at me aren't you?"

"Um, maybe. You're beautiful,"

"You need to stop saying that!" Rebecca said, looking at him and putting on the rest of her clothes.

"Why?" Jacob asked, looking at her,

"Because, I'm not."

Jacob walked over to her. "Rebecca, yes you are. You shouldn't put yourself down. I think you're one of the most beautiful girl I've every met and I hope you know that! Okay!"

"Okay." Rebecca whispered.

"I think I should probably go, it's eleven and I told my Dad I'd be home at ten thirty." Jacob said walking up to her.

"Yeah. It is pretty late. I'll see you soon?" Rebecca said, hoping it would be soon.

"I'm going to La Push beach tomorrow with some friends, you should come! I mean. I want you to!"

"Yeah, I'd like that!" Rebecca smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So, I'll pick you up around ten?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye." Jacob said, giving her a breath-taking kiss and reluctantly walking out the door.

"Bye." Rebecca said and watched him leave. She heard his car leave and she walked over to Alice and Jasper's room. She knocked and Alice opened the door. "I need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I had sex."

* * *

Hey how'd ya like the new chapter?

Read and Review.

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne


	6. Outfits by Sisters and Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

"You did what?" Alice asked her little sister.

"I had sex." Rebecca said looking Alice in the eye.

"With who? When? Why?"

"Jacob, just now, and it just happened."

"Sex doesn't just happen! Why did you do it? I thought you were mad at him!"

"I read his mind. I trust him. I know. I wanted to. So did he. I'm scared though,"

"Why?"

" What if Edward and the others find out? What if, what if I get pregnant?"

"Did you use protection?" Alice asked loudly.

"Be quiet! And yes, but what if something happened."

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Alice looked around. "Was he good?"

"ALICE!" Rebecca whisper-yelled.

"Well, it was your first time. I want to know."

"Okay, fine, yes, he was!"

"Yay! So when are you seeing him again?"

"I'm going with him and some friends to La Push with him. You know since the treaty was broken, I guess it's okay." Alice nodded.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea."

"Well let's look."

---

Jacob was driving home, the smile never left his face. He couldn't believe that he had just done that. He was happy for once, he couldn't describe it. Love? Love at first sight? A sexual attraction to the opposite sex? Whatever it was he couldn't seem to find the answer, but he was going to figure it out. He had butterflies in his stomach. 'Am I crazy? Werewolfs don't get butterflies.' He didn't really care he just was happy and content with Rebecca and he was going to do whatever it took to make it work. He pulled into his driveway and saw his sister, Rebecca standing there. He smiled, she was his favorite out of anyone in the family. If anyone understand how he felt, it would be her. He jumped out of the car and ran over to her. She hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"Hey little bro! I heard you're dating a Cullen?" Rebecca Black asked him with a teasing look.

"Yeah, I am." Jacob said with a smile.

"Well, I think that's great!" She matched his smile.

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah. Did you forget? I'm all about breaking the rules!"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, if only Dad and Rachel would understand."

"You don't need their approval. If you like her well then, by all means, do what you want!"

"Well, I'm going to see her tomorrow so..." Jacob said with a foolish grin.

"What are you going to wear?"

"We're going to the beach! I'm going to be wearing a bathing suit..."

"Okay, you're not going to pick her up just wearing a bathing suit. Edward Cullen would freak. No, I'm dressing you!" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes."

---

Renesmee was standing in her room at her parent's house. She would do anything to get Jacob Black back. He was her's and no one else's; especially her "aunt's". She sat down and began to plot her revenge.


	7. Fights

DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!

"Alice, you've got to be kidding me! I look like a slut!" Rebecca said looking in the mirror. "I am not wearing this tomorrow. Besides, Dad and the guys would have a fit, especially Edward! Alice I can't and I refuse to wear this! I'm not going to have Jacob think that I'm a slut." Rebecca said. She saw Bella walking past the room and screamed her name. Bella walked into the room and looked at her, well scratch that, she looked at her outfit.

"Um, Becks, don't you think that that's just a little bit too risky? I mean, no offense, but you look like a whore!" Bella stated with a sorry look. "Besides, do you think that Edward's going to let you out of the house looking like that?"

"ALICE!!!!! IF YOU THINK SHE IS WEARING THAT, YOU ARE SO BADLY MISTAKEN!" Edward screamed from down stairs.

"Told you!" Bella stated and walked out of the room.

"Rebecca, I told you not to picture it! You knew he'd be looking didn't you!" Alice said, frustrated.

"Alice, honestly. I'm going not going to be swimming. It's cold out! Why can't I just wear jeans and a cute shirt?"

"That could work! I have the perfect shirt!" Alice said scurrying off to the other closet in her and Jasper's room. Rebecca rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bed. She gave Jasper and knowing look. (Jasper had been lounging on the bed the whole time.)

"Just let her have her fun." Jasper whispered to Rebecca.

"Yeah, but, that's not me! I'm not as girly as she wants me to be." Rebecca whispered back and laid her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"I know kid."

"I'm not a kid." Rebecca said showing her teeth. Jasper threw his hands up in surrender and muttered a quick sorry.

"Rebecca, will you try this one on?" Alice asked bouncing over to them. Rebecca made a face and Alice quickly replied. "I'm sure you will like it!"

"Fine," Rebecca said getting up and walking into the bathroom. She threw on the shirt without even looking. She pulled on the jeans and walked back into the room.

"I knew it! This is perfect!" Alice screamed as Rebecca walked into the room.

"Finally!" Jasper cried as he got up from the bed. "I'm going hunting. See you!" He left the room and Rebecca turned to Alice.

"Did you tell him?" Rebecca asked.

"No, Edward did." Alice said quietly.

"Edward did what?"

"He told Jasper."

"How'd he find out?" Rebecca thought for a second. "Damn! He's pissed, isn't he?"

"No, he's just disappointed. He thinks of you as just a little girl. After all, he just found out that Nessie's a slut, and then you have sex. It's Edward for crying out loud. He just can't handle all of that at once."

"You had to bring up _Nessie_ didn't you?" Rebecca cringed as she said her name.

"She's my niece, I have to be nice to her. I have to defend her. She wants Jacob and she will stop at nothing to get him."

"I'M with JACOB! And what? You can't defend me? I'm your sister, not her! God Alice!"

"He imprinted on her! He belongs to her!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't want her! URGH! I should have never come back! I just should have stayed right where I was! Then I wouldn't have to deal with fucking you!" Rebecca said as she stomped passed the listeners that she called family. Edward looked after Rebecca and then at Alice. Alice shrugged.

"Did you have to go that far?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes. She needs to know that Jacob belongs to Nessie." Alice said sternly.

"And you need to understand that he also belongs to Rebecca now."

"What in the hell are you the two of you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him," Rosalie continued to mutter as Edward told Emmett what Rebecca and Jacob had done. Emmett looked like he was going to kill someone.

"I told you not to tell him!"

---

Okay, I know that this is a really sucky chapter…I hope that you do still continue reading.

XOXO,

rebeccaLautner


End file.
